Sweet Dreams 2:Dark Dreams
by DXdancer08XxX
Summary: Before the Kanima, before Gerard Argent, Derek knew trouble was coming for him. Sending away Tessa and the babies, his only weakness seemed like the only option, but what happens when his "weakness" comes back...and this time she's not so weak. How will Derek deal with the new changes? How will her return effect their life, and the obstacles to come?
1. Introduction: Please Read First!

Hi Everyone!

Now that Season 2 has ended, I was hit with a serious case of inspiration about what was going on in this A/U after season 2! So here is a sequel to 'Sweet Dreams'. If you haven't read the original store I SERIOUSLY recommend finding the first part so that all of this makes sense…Lord knows I tried to make it that way.

To all of the people who read the original, here is what has happened in this A/U and here is the low down on the start of MY version of Season 3. It is very different from 'Sweet Dreams' So I hope my original readers will bare with me.

_Derek: Derek has the life he never thought would happen in a million years. A normal seemingly peaceful one, but he knows that trouble is coming…He sent Tessa away as soon as he knew what was happening. _

_Tessa: Tessa had settled into her life as a wife and mother despite the fact that her husband is a werewolf. She was running the studio and raising her babies with her "right-hand-man" Leighton by her side. No, she still hasn't gotten the bite. Derek didn't tell her what was going on, but she knew he wanted her out of the way. _

_Leighton: Leighton had settled down in Beacon Hills with his partner Marco and the two worked alongside Tessa in the day-to-day running of her studio until Derek entrusted him with Tessa's safety (We will see more of Marco in the story). _

_Jackson: Aside from his relationship with Tessa, I never really got a chance to shed any light on him and his relationship with the rest of the pack, and that because there really isn't one. He truly was a power play by Derek. Jackson was always bitter and defiant (especially towards Scott). Derek hadn't known that his body was fighting the bite or any of the other problems Jackson had been facing until the Kanima started showing up._

_Scott: Scott was understanding and let Allison go but remains certain that fate is on his side._

_Allison: Allison mourns not only for her Mother and Scott, but for the actions she took because of her Grandfathers manipulations._

_Chris Argent: After the wedding, Chris remained true to his word to leave Tessa, Derek, and the babies alone. In fact he would still stop of at what the two men referred to as "neutral ground" for a beer or two. However, some tension began to rise between Derek and Chris when he suprisingly maintained his stance against Scott and Allison's relationship, but they agreed that so long as no blood was shed or threats were made, there wouldn't be any problems…until the Kanima and Gerard's presence became known. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone back to a cease fire (and maybe even had a beer and apologized) but his wife was still dead…_

_Lydia: Stiles an Lydia were still a couple, but Lydia's behavior had become strange and she has became distant toward Stiles and even somewhat from the pack. It was explained when Peter was reborn, and even more so when everyone found out (or maybe confirmed in their own minds) that she still had feelings for Jackson. _

_Stiles: Stiles loved Lydia enough to let her go. He is back to square one, but dealing with it in true Stiles fashion…with sarcasm _


	2. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_Even the thunder and lightning couldn't drown out Little Eve's wails. Her screams made Derek's gut clench, she was standing now. He was there the first time she stood on her own and now here she was standing in her crib with her chubby little hands wrapped tightly around the iron bars of her crib. She would be gone before he had the chance to lower the bars. _

_ "Da, Da, Da, Da, Da!" She was calling for him, the way she always did when she it would storm. This was going to be harder than he thought. _

_ "I'm so sorry, Evie." Derek whispered as he picked her up and grimaced at her chubby arms desperately finding their way around him before moving to her brother's crib. _

_ Holden just stood looking up at him in his blue footed pajamas holding his arms up for Derek to pick him up, to which Derek obliged. Maybe it was the bond between the Hale men, but he seemed to understand what was happening. He knew Derek was protecting his mother, that he was doing what he had to do? That was how Derek justified his action, he was protecting his wife and children, no matter how much it would hurt them. It was how he justified making his daughter scream and his wife cry. Those thoughts kept running through his head as he walked darkly down the hallway, down the stairs, and out to the porch. _

_Leighton was packing the SUV while Tessa stood under a black umbrella in front of the SUV bundled up in a long blue raincoat her long brown hair was up in a now soaking braided bun, stray strands were sticking to her face. He couldn't tell the difference between her tears and the rain drops, and it was killing him. _

"_Fucking mating bond…" Derek thought to himself as he met an umbrella-armed Leighton at the porch. _

"_I'm glad you remembered to put their coats on…" Tessa said as she pulled the door open and took Eve so Derek could strap in Holden. _

"_Not now Tessa," Derek shot back as he walked around to the other side of the car and trying to ignore his crying daughter trying to squirm out of her mother's arms and back to him. _

_ "I'm sorry," Tessa answered softly as she shifted Eve in her arms. _

_ "They are my babies too, why would I forget?!" Derek snapped as he adjusted the car seat before letting out a deep breath and taking Eve "I'm sorry," Derek finished as he patted his daughter back and pried Eve off of him before turning his attention to his daughter. _

_ "Calm down, Evie" Derek began as he held his now quiet little girl in front of him "Remember when I told you that there were going to have to pay for some of my mistakes, but I would be doing my best? This is one of those times. Bare with me. This isn't forever, I promise. " He watched as a few sniffles escaped her as he strapped her in and ran his hand over her hair one more time. _

_When Derek turned around Tessa was waiting, her face was nearly as red as her daughter's. It was the first time his wife had truly cried in front of him, and he wasn't ready for it in the slightest. He wasn't ready for her to hand him her wedding rings. Oh God. _

_ "Hey, didn't you hear the part where I said this wasn't forever?" Derek said as he wrapped his fingers around the rings and grabbed her gently by her arm. _

_ "This isn't the time to joke, Derek" Tessa said as she let Derek lead her around the SUV. _

_ "I'm not joking, Tessa. I need you to trust my judgement on this. Please, Tessa." Derek said in a tone that he had worked long and hard to dig up from the depths of his soul. _

_ "It would be easier for me to trust you if you would just trust me enough to tell me what is going on instead of going behind my back to make arrangements for me and our babies to leave. How am I supposed to trust you if you don't trust me as your wife… your mate." Tessa responded in a tired voice. _

_ "Once you told me 'you can't fight them all off', do you remember that?" Derek asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and continued when she gave a small nod, "Well there is trouble coming, Tessa. Two hunters are dead and I'm a new Alpha, you have been around a pack long enough to know what that means. I can't protect our family if I know you, Eve, and Holden aren't safe. My instinct to guard and protect is too strong…I failed my family once, I'm not going to fail again." _

_ "Ok, ok. I trust you, but don't you dare leave me longer than necessary. Don't you dare leave me…" Tessa answered as she wrapped her arms around her torso. _

_ "I won't leave you, Little Red Riding Hood." Derek answered as he awkwardly returned her embrace. _

_ "I'm going to miss you…" She trailed off as she lifted her head up long enough to look him in the eyes before he crushed his mouth to hers. _

_ "…and you're going to miss me too," She said lightly when he finally let her breathe. _

_ "You have no idea," Derek said before Leighton broke them out of their own little world. _

_ "Hey, Derek I can't get her out of here if you don't let her get in the car," Leighton said motioning to the other side of the car. _

_ "Can't you see, I'm saying good-bye to my wife?" Derek said as he lead her around to her door. _

_ "Oh suck it up, white boy! You had the last 45 minutes and all of last night to do that, you brought me in, I'm stepping up and answering the call. Now let's do this!" Leighton answered without missing a beat._

_ "Fine, fine…bitch" Derek grumbled as he opened the door and strapped his wife into the car. _

_ "Yea, no shit" Leighton said as Derek kissed Tessa one more time before responding to him with a good-natured middle finger "mmm hm, yeah you wish"_

_ "Don't forget these…" Derek said as he handed Tessa her wedding rings. _

_ "How could I forget?" Tessa asked as she took her rings from him. _

_ "You almost did," Derek said with a smirk. _

_ "That's not funny!" Tessa snapped in response. _

_ "Yea it is!" Leighton called from the other side of the car. _

_ "I'll be in touch…" Derek said with a squeeze of Tessa's hand before shutting her door and meeting Leighton on his side of the door. _

_ "I'm assuming you've already made the necessary arrangements with the Cuban government?" Derek asked stiffly. _

_ "Yes, I did." Leighton began "Fidel Castro's personal jet will be taking her to Marco's mother's place in Columbia. We thought it might be safer." _

_ "Columbia's top export is Coke, what's safe there? We said Cuba." Derek answered harshly. _

_ "No you said Cuba. Marco's mother is better equipped to deal with these kinds of situations, it's a long story." Leighton said now taking on a more serious tone. _

_After a deep breath Derek found his patience. _

_ "My wife, is trusting you" Derek said as he opened the door for Leighton. _

_ "You don't trust me, Derek?" Leighton asked in a hurt tone. _

_ "What do you think?" Derek asked sternly. _

_ "Stop playin'" Leighton said with a laugh._

_ "Who said I was playing?" Derek responded crossing his arms over his chest._

_ "Oh that's not funny!" Leighton said with one foot in the door. _

_ "Yea it is!" Tessa interjected. _

_ "Leighton…" Derek said grabbing the larger man by the shoulder before extending his hand "Thanks" _

_ "Anytime," Leighton said returning the man's handshake before entering his car and leading his wife and children to what he hoped was safety. _

_Derek turned to look at his empty house door. _

_I'm not failing again…_


	3. Chapter 1

_Two Months Later…_

The little blonde girl and the black boy were lucky she had been walking home, and reacquainting herself with the woods rather than drive. She stood from the tops of an Oak Tree and watched the scene play out until she had "Azrael" completely assembled allowing her to see more thoroughly into the distance.

She couldn't help but frown as she looked through the scope of the high powered rifle, 3,000 yards off give or take. The poor kids had been running from their pursuers for awhile, they were all Lycanthrope; poor things were too scared to shift. The boy and girl were little ones too, fresh; they had probably been wolves as long as she had been what she had become.

The pack had the kids surrounded in a clearly well practiced attack pattern. If she was going to save them, now was the time. She didn't have time to worry about Wolfesbane and Mountain Ash, the clip and silencer was all she needed.

"One shot, one kill…" She whispered to herself as she took aim and fired.

The female wolf had taken one through the spine, causing the rest of the pack to scatter. They were fast, but her fingers were faster. Two took a bullet, one took a bullets through his kneecaps, and the last two took bullets through the neck causing her to scowl with disappointment…she had been aiming for the skull. Damn.

The two kids were smart and scattered, causing her to run her hands through her hair before dismantling "Azrael". Now she was going to have to round them up, and get them home, maybe who their Alpha was. The kids might be able to give her the answers she needed. She picked up her pack and grabbed onto a nice thick branch to swing her in their direction. At least now she could pick up some ground to make up for their speed.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Erika and Boyd had been running for too long, and neither of them could keep going. The two collapsed and waited for the healing process to begin. They had been chased down, caught, and shot. Derek always talked about the realities of taking the bite but this was the last thing they had expected. Maybe they would have been safer with him, at least he knew how to survive. Now they had to worry about the pack and the thing that was shooting at them.

"I can't go on much longer…" Erika wheezed to Boyd "They are going to hunt us down…"

"We're going to make it, I promise" Boyd said weakly taking Erika's hand "We aren't that far from a back road."

The ordeal with the Argents had taken a lot out of both of them; everyone had seemed to forget that they were just a couple of kids.

"He's right, you know?" came an unfamiliar voice causing Boyd to shift and stand in front of a much weaker girl causing her to smile softly at the boys bravery.

"Easy now, Big Guy, I'm not here to do you harm. I'm here to get you away from whoever is chasing you. Now get up, we will take our time there is a safe place not far from here. You are lucky I was close by. Now get up, we will walk." The woman said reaching out for Erika as she watched the young girl suspiciously take her hand.

"You have no idea what we are up against, we're weak and outnumbered" Erika said brushing herself off.

"Well we'll see what comes our way…" The woman murmured as adjusted her pack, took their hands, and lightly led them forward "Come on it's not far…"

"What's that?" Boyd asked motioning to the leather case on the back of her pack.

"That's Azrael, patron saint of Death" She said lightly "Though if you want to get more specific, it's a Barrett M 107, it has a really kick-ass silencer too. I named her Azrael."

"Hold on," Boyd began bringing there trio to a halt "I played Call of Duty, that's a Sniper Rifle. With a silencer, that's an assassins' weapon. You're the one that shot the one's chasing us weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," She murmured softly "Come on, I will give an open forum when we get home."

"How do we know you aren't a hunter? How do we know you won't kill us, too?" Erika asked stopping Boyd with her hand.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but if I wanted you dead I would have gone ahead and killed you. I don't waste my time with 'Slow and Painful' she answered gently as she hit the clearing she had been looking for.

"We're here," The woman said huskily as they walked up on the house the lights were on and SUV in the drive-way.

"You promise we're safe now?" Erika asked apprehensively.

"Get up on the porch, little one" The woman whispered "You too, Sweetheart" she continued motioning toward Boyd as well as she dropped her pack on the stairs, pulled her long hair up into a bun, removed her pea coat, and stepped out into the front yard.

Before either teen could inquire further, pictures began to take shape on her back. A blue glow revealed an intricate bow sitting next to a lone arrow. As the light brightened the tattoos became the actual weapons. Their rescuer loaded the bow with a grace that made what she was doing look less like preparing to fire a weapon and more like a kind of dance.

She kissed the arrow and fired into the sky, watching it soar into the Heavens. The two watched in confusion as the arrow exploded into a circular symbol over the house, when a new wind blew threw the night.

"Now you're safe," She said as she turned back to the two young Betas "I didn't catch your names, what are they?"

"Boyd, I'm Boyd, that's Erika. What was that? Who are you?_ What _are you?" he asked. "I'll once you get cleaned up and some food in your belly, and my name is Tessa"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What now?" Issac asked the two older werewolves as they stood in the aftermath of Gerard's mess with the others.

"I have, no idea," Stiles answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Go home and pass out?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Stiles, go home" Chris Argent interjected as he motioned towards the jeep "I could say the same for you 3" he finished motioning towards the three werewolves.

"Or what?" Derek growled but before Chris could retort someone answered for him.

"You know this whole common enemy thing is starting to become a pattern, food for thought" Came another voice as the man walked up on the group.

"Marco, what are you doing here?!" Derek ask incredulously.

"What is he talking about? Who's Marco?" Peter asked in a confused tone.

"That's Marco," Stiles answered.

"Oh," Peter responded with a nod.

"Shut up," Derek grunted without turning to look at the other men.

"Well I originally came to help, but now it seems like I'm going to have to break up an unnecessary conflict," Marco said crossing his lean tattooed arms over his chest as he stepped between the two men.

"Are you sure that's something you want to step between?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Marco said turning his attention to Peter.

"Peter Hale, who are you? You aren't one of us, let me guess, hunter?" Peter prodded.

"Don't insult me, I'm neither, just someone who doesn't need any more thorns in my ass," Marco said turning his attention back to the two men.

"I don't know what is going on, but save it for another time, we have all had enough so save it for another night." Marco said before looking back at Chris "Save vengeance for another night. You might be greeted with something good that you weren't expecting. Getting back what you lost might not be as impossible as you thought." He finished giving the older man a firm nod and watched him turn to leave.

"You better get home, Derek they're waiting for you…" Marco trailed off.

"Who?" Derek and Peter asked at the same time.

"Who do you think?" Marco answered with a smirk.

"Wait a minute who's 'they'?" Stiles asked Marco pointing towards Derek.

"That's what I would like to know," Peter chimed in.

"Me too," Issac chimed in.

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet," Derek said harshly, his eyes turning red.

"Well it did, and you are in for a big surprise so if I were you I would get going." Marco said maintaining his smirk before motioning toward his eyes "and I would lose the attitude too,"

"If you didn't matter to them…" Derek gritted out in response.

"Yea, whatever you say, Sweet Cheeks" Marco chuckled as he walked away.

"What. In the Hell, was that?" Peter asked in a tone that was somewhere between incredulous and amused.

"My sister's friend," Stiles said as he stood by Peter and motioned toward where Marco had once been standing.

"What does your sister have to do with this?" Peter asked quizzically, turning to face Stiles.

"Well…" Stiles began only to be cut off by Derek.

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek snapped.

"He's going to find out eventually you may as well tell him now." Stiles argued "You do it"

Derek knew Stiles was right especially if what Marco had said meant what he thought it did.

"Fine, Stiles is…" Derek gritted "Stiles is my brother-in-law."


	4. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute, you're married?" Peter asked in wide-eyed amusement "You?"

"Yea, I married my mate, is something funny about that?" Derek asked tersely.

"No, I completely forgot about the mating bond." Peter answered.

"Where is yours?" Derek asked as he turned to leave the area leaving Stiles and Peter behind, only to be closely by Issac.

"I wasn't an Alpha long enough to find out," Peter responded as he got into the car beside Derek "rebirth cancels out the bond. The only woman I loved is gone"

"I'm sure whatever decides the bond was just acting mercifully," Derek said not taking his eyes off the road.

"So what's her name?" Peter asked ruefully as if in silent agreement.

"None of your business, be grateful you are even in my car" Derek snapped as he gripped the steering wheel thankful that Issac had chosen to stay silent.

"Stiles is right, I would have found out sooner or later," Peter answered calmly.

"Since when have you ever given a damn about what Stiles said?" Derek asked coldly.

"Since he married into the family," Peter answered in pained amusement.

"Don't remind me," Derek answered as they drove.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Son of a Bitch" Tessa said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Really? 'Smells good' or 'Oh Leighton, thank you for cooking and making sure the babies got their naps in' would have sufficed."

"Sorry, I'm talking about that symbol on the door. I didn't want to scare those children so I did my best to hide it." Tessa answered as she took a seat at the bar separating the kitchen from the dining area.

"Well we can worry about it when Derek gets here, but there is no sense in letting it ruin your dinner or your shower." Leighton said as he stirred some greens.

"Yeah fat chance, how did you do all of that in such a short amount of time?" Tessa asked as she put her still wet hair up.

"I froze Derek a bunch of food before we left so he didn't go hungry." Leighton said as he flipped a piece of bacon.

"Really?" Tessa asked as she made a b-line for the freezer and looking inside "Holy shit, Leighton what did you give him a fucking grocery store?!"

"The boy likes my cooking, and goddamn can he eat!" Leighton said in amazement.

"That's fucking hysterical!" Tessa said with a laugh.

"We smelled food," Erika said gently causing the two to look over at them.

Erika was in Tessa's Rush Couture sweat suit with her wet hair pulled back and Boyd was in Leighton's Blue Flannel pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Well baby, you two came to the right place, take a seat over there." Leighton said with a smile.

"Erika can you come back really quick?" Tessa said without looking up from the plate she had been fixing.

"Yes," The smaller girl answered suspiciously trying to maintain her distance.

"Your teeth are chattering, put these on." Tessa commanded gently as she took off her own slippers and kicked them over to Erika "Go on"

"Better?" Tessa asked as she watched Erika put on the slippers and nod at Tessa.

"Good. Now go sit down" Tessa said with a smile.

"Ok we have…Greens, we have mashed potatoes and gravy, we have fried chicken, and finally…my personal favorite…mac & cheese with bacon!" Leighton stated with pride as he sat the two large plates in front of them while Tessa followed with flatware and two bottles of blue Powerade.

"Go ahead dig in," Tessa added as she watched the two kids take a bite before attacking the food.

"Hey Tessa, look familiar?" Leighton said with a chuckle as he watched Boyd's eyes turn yellow.

"While eating? No." Tessa said as she continued fixing her plate.

"I have!" The large man said with a chuckle.

"No…" Tessa said but before she could continue she heard foot steps and two forks drop.

"What the hell?!" Derek growled his eyes becoming red, when he say Boyd and Erika eating in their kitchen.

"What the hell?!" Tessa shot back as she noted Issac and then Peter causing her to take a step back before continuing "Holy shit,"

"Holy shit," Boyd said nervously as he noted Peter and Issac enter.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh look, Derek's home, with two guests!" Leighton said trying to ease the tension "Well dinner's ready Boyd why don't you show this young man over here to the bathroom so he can get showered." to which Boyd obliged.

"It's ok, don't mind him, he's just surprised that's all. I was expecting something a little more graceful, but once I _explain_ I'm sure there won't be _any_ problems." Tessa said looking at the kids.

"Wait," Erika said in a tone that sounded like something that sounded very close to outrage before motioning to Derek "You're his _wife? _Is this why you've been taking care of us?"

"Erika, honey, that's just my husband what would he have to do with why I helped…" Tessa asked but the realization hit her hard "Oh my God, you're part of his pack. I had no idea…and Peter? Mother of God."

"Why didn't we know about you? Who's Peter?" Erika's rapid fire questions were answered only by cries.

"Oh look, the babies woke up!" Leighton said gently.

"Babies?" Peter said in surprise.

"You brought them home?" Derek growled.

"Well I'm going to go take care of them and I could use an extra set of hands. Erika, why don't you come help me?" Leighton said ignoring Peter and Derek before giving Erika a 'Shit is about to get real' look.

"Sure," She answered before passing Tessa but staying only long enough throw "She saved our lives Derek" over her shoulder.

"It's true she did, from a whole pack" Boyd interjected as he filled Leighton's spot at Tessa's side.

"My wife, saved you, from an entire pack?" Derek asked desperately clenching his jaw to keeping it from dropping "Tessa won't even squash a bug"

"Tell that to Azrael," Boyd said giving Tessa a fist pound which she returned while trying to sifle a laugh.

"Who is Azrael?" Derek asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The angel of death," Peter answered giving Tessa a sideways glance.

"No, well, yes, but I was going to say the sniper rifle sitting on your bed." Boyd said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She nailed every last one of them."

"Really, and you hid that from me?" Derek said with wide-eyes.

"I was hoping to tell you tonight, but I wasn't expecting the party. It seems to me that we both have a lot of explaining to do, not just to each other but to your pack as well." Tessa said gently before motioning to Peter "but first you are doing some explaining to me…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wow, I can't believe he didn't tell us any of this…" Erika said as she handed Leighton a fresh diaper.

Leighton listened intently as Erika continued telling him the whole story of her pack, and hoping the babies might calm her down.

"I don't think he was expecting any of this, a wife, kids, any of it." Leighton said as he placed a diaper under Holden's backside "He's not one of those guys that is constantly going 'Oh yea my wife this' or 'Oh yea, my kids that'. He is very secretive about them, no clue why. I think that is just how he rolls, pack and family are muy importante."

"I wouldn't have guessed" Erika said absentmindedly as she watched a now dry Eve suck happily on her pacifier.

"Guessed what?" Issac said as he walked into the nursery in a pair of Leighton's green sweat pants (which had to be rolled down several times) and a white t-shirt that looked more like a thigh length dress. "Whoa, whose babies are these?"

"Derek's" Erika said simply.

"He didn't tell us anything about a wife and kids!" Issac answered incredulously.

"That's what I said," Erika responded "Apparently he's 'Mr. Mom' too. He painted this nursery. Look up." As she motioned to the room's midnight blue walls.

"I so did not say that!" Leighton answered "Look, I told you everything that is ethical according to 'girl' and 'bro' code. The rest you need to take up with him. Erika this is on you to relay to him, girl! Oh and if you are going to comment on the paint job…look up."

"Whoa," Issac said as he was met with a mural that covered the entire ceiling: a huge sky glow in the dark full moon and covered in stars.

"Tell me about it," Erika agreed before looking back down at the babies "can I hold one?"

"They're babies not puppies honey, well if you wanna get technical..." Leighton said as he picked up Holden "Nah, Derek would beat my ass. Here you go, his name is Holden"

"Oh," Erika said as she shifted the baby boy who quickly rested his arm on her shoulder.

"He likes you," Leighton said picking up Eve "How about you, big man? Her name is Eve."

"Oh, no," Issac answered stepping back.

"Oh come on don't be such a chicken, Issac. Derek can do it." Erika said with a laugh as she looked as the smell of his fear of breaking the baby filled her nostrils.

"Fine, but if she cries and I get ripped apart I'm blaming you." Issac answered as he took the little girl.

"Uh, how's it goin'?" Issac murmured which earned him a pacifier concealed smile.

"You must remind her of her father," Leighton said.

"Guy's, can you come down here?!" Tessa called up the stairs.

"Alright show time, you two might want take them with you. They go ballistic if you leave them alone in situations where they know tensions are high." Leighton explained as he ushered them down the stairs. "Don't even try handing him back, I will spot you." He added to a particularly nervous looking Issac.

Mission accomplished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alpha's. If I hadn't seen that pack with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed you. This was the trouble you knew was coming? So you thought it would be the best course of action would be to coerce a bunch of children into taking the bite in hopes of gaining the power to beat them and all on top of me being completely left in the dark about it? Derek, I know desperate times call for desperate measures, but good God." Tessa said as the two sat at the table with Peter and Boyd eating dinner.

"See even your wife thinks that was a stupid idea." Peter interjected.

"Oh shut up, Peter." Tessa spat "Don't you dare come into this house and all self-righteous like you deserved to be an Alpha. You murdered Laura. You have no idea how lucky you are that I can't kill you."

"Of course you can't," Peter said bluntly "I'm sorry, Tessa but you are seriously outmatched."

"You have no idea what I meant, I'm not the same woman I was when Derek sent me away" Tessa spat beating a now red-eyed Derek to the punch "Even my own husband has not the slightest clue." She finished leaning forward with a smile that was full of bitter cynicism before getting up from the table and calling for the others.

It was a smile he had never seen before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh I didn't realize you had brought everyone, Issac why don't you hand Eve to her father and go get yourself something to eat and drink." Tessa said as Issac and Erika entered with Eve and Holden.

"Uh, here." Issac mumbled as he leaned forward with Eve and into Derek's outstretched arms.

"Da, Da, Da!" Eve babbled causing her pacifier to drop onto the table causing Derek to momentarily forget where he was and who he was.

"Whoops, there goes the bippy." Derek began as he picked up the little cupcake covered pacifier and putting it back into the babies' mouth "Good to see you too, Evie"

"Bippy?" Issac asked as he sat down with a plate full of food.

"What? I'm talking to my kid. Someone has to talk to her without using baby talk," Derek said as he shifted the baby so that she was sitting on his forearm with the other wrapped around her belly.

"Ok, now that we are all gathered here together. I guess as a family now, we can discuss what the hell has been going on. Now Derek, I think since your choices affect more people at this table than mine do why don't you explain first." Tessa said gently.

"Fine," Derek answered with a deep breath.

He had earned this one and he knew it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"My whole life, my whole life got flipped upside down…because of this! That might have been something to add, fine print, something! You said there would be a price-this is beyond a price Derek!" Boyd stated in an uncharacteristically outspoken tone.

"We almost died…twice! Your wife is the only reason I'm alive…we're alive…" Erika choked out softly so as not to upset Holden.

All Derek could do was clench his jaw. Why did that fucking woman always have to be right? She never would have done this before, who the hell was she kidding of course she would have.

_ "Fucking mating bond…"_

"You're right…" Derek mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Tessa said in shock.

"I said she was right, they are all children. I wasn't expecting this to be what it was. I thought it was going to be a one man fight. I thought I could teach you how to defend yourselves maybe even fight back up against other Beta's." Derek said like the word tasted of shit vinegar "I've backed us all into a corner, but we can't run. Not now. If we are going to survive we all have to do it together. If I am going to keep you alive, we have to do this together."

"Derek's right you saw what happened, I know you are angry and I don't blame you, I would be too. However, when Derek sent me away it wasn't only so that he could keep me, Eve, and Holden safe. It was so you 3 could have protection too, leverage if you will. Right, Derek?" Tessa interjected.

"In a way, I suppose." Derek answered "What are you getting at?"

"Leverage?" Peter scoffed. "What could you possibly give you leverage against a pack of _Alpha's_"

"Perhaps something stronger…maybe something like…a Hekaeron?"


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's a Hekaeron?" Issac asked in a confused tone.

"A Hekaeron? The Hekaeron are a myth, and even if they weren't Derek would be stupid to seek them out for help. He may as well sign his own death warrant for himself and everyone here. They were master mercenaries and assassins, they're killing machines. Hell, their names mean 'slaughter' " Peter scoffed.

"Have you ever heard the same the saying 'their always some truth to every myth'?" Tessa asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course, I do, so what prey tell is the truth to this myth?" Peter asked in the same tone he used when she was 16.

"You don't even know the legend? Well, the Hekaeron all date back over about 1500 years to a beautiful woman from an ancient civilization. Her father was a soldier who taught her the art of the kill, she became a master mercenary, assassin, and interrogator. In fact, she was so skilled that the families of her victims began calling her Aeron meaning "slaughter.

Cold, calculating, and methodical, she was, as you put it a killing machine. A blueprint of what every male in her 'profession' _wished _he was. She became world renowned. Well on her travels she ended up in Greece, she hired by a very rich man, to kill a Spartan general that wouldn't betray his home to her 'benefactors' homeland of Persia. Once they had settled on her fee she traveled to Sparta disguised as a servant. She quickly forged a friendship with the General's mother and secured a place caring for the mother in his household.

She had been trying and trying to get a glimpse of the General, but she never could. Until one day, one of the General's lieutenants was seeing the General on business when he came across Aeron. He thought she was so beautiful that he tried to convince her right at that moment to be his bride, servant or not. When she didn't just refuse she laughed at the thought, he back-handed her and tried to rape her where she lay." Tessa said as she took bite of her macaroni & cheese.

"Wait, if Aeron was such a bad-ass, why didn't she just kill the guy?" Erika asked, the young girl now leaning over the table.

"Ah, I'm getting to that part. Aeron didn't have time to kill him, before she could even do something as simple as cutting off the flow the mans brain with her bare hands the Lieutenant was pulled off of her. For the first time since her father, she had been protected. It was a concept so foreign that she had to take a moment to catch her breath and let it register. All she could hear was the screams of the lieutenant scream in agony. When she looked up, she noticed that the one who saved her gouged the man's eye out. The General was her rescuer and not only was he handsome but he was noble and kind to her. He wasn't like the men she had come across, he didn't rescue her because she was property rescued her because he thought it was the right thing.

She was immediately full of an emotion that was completely foreign to her, remorse and even more foreign…compassion. A life for a life, that was what she was going to give him in return. Life. So when the General wasn't looking she picked up the Lientenant's eyeball and wiped up some of his blood and a couple of teeth. She wrapped them up in a bag made out of silk left the household late one night. When she brought the body parts back to the rich man he was very pleased. He paid her the rest of the fee and sent her on her way.

When she returned to the home early the next morning, the first thing she did was go to the General and thank him. When she gave him her thanks, he said…'you're welcome…Aeron' he had known from the first day and had saved her anyways. From that moment forward, she was no longer a servant but a friend in his home and from that friendship came love." Tessa said lightly.

"Ok so, how does that explain this 'Hekareon' thing?" Issac asked as he took Holden from Erika.

"Now for that part, the General and Aeron were married and not long after they were married she became pregnant. After the birth of her son, Aeron went out behind her home and buried her weapons. She even stopped cutting her hair and took a new name, Amaltheia. She would birth a daughter before all hell broke loose. A year after her baby girl turned one, Amaltheia came home to find her mother-in-law,husband, and son dead and her daughter wounded and left to die. The Lieutenant had turned against everyone and told the rich man of her betrayal. The Lieutenant returned to the household and killed them all when he knew she wouldn't be there to protect them.

Amaltheia was once again Aeron, but she could no longer be what she once was she had a daughter now, all that she had left in the world. Her love was stronger than her hunger for vengeance but let's face it some things are and will always be a part of you. She also knew she couldn't stay in Sparta anymore. When she buried her family she swore that she would start a new life, and the first chance she had she would kill him unless someone else did first.

She took what money she had and left, but one day when she was traveling with her daughter she came to a cross roads and found a wounded black she-dog. Aeron could have left the dog to die in the freezing cold but instead wrapped her daughter up in a blanket and sat her up on their horse bandaged the wounded dog and carried it for 5 miles to a spot where they could settle for the night. The next morning the dog was gone and before her stood three women she was the triple goddess Hecate master of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy. She held the power over earth, heaven, and sky.

She said 'Aeron I know you well, you are powerful woman, who know's hate, vengeance, and cruelty well. You once had a heart and soul that was even blacker than mine. However, you have changed into a just good woman who showed something that I find very intriguing especially coming from someone such as myself…selfless love. For your daughter when you chose her needs over your own selfish desires and for myself when went out of your way to save me from the cold when I had taken the form of the sacred she-dog. Bloodlust is the hardest of thing to face and even the strongest of men fall. You did not, and I think that such strength should not go unrewarded. So I give you a gift, a change to fulfill the vow you took to get justice for what your families' murder has done. I give you the power of will, of choice, and free reign over all of my powers and domains. You choose when you die when you die and if you will it, it shall be done. You will know wounds and know no pain.

However, you may only use this power to for justice or to protect yourself and those you have sworn to protect. You may not use this power for vengeance if justice has already been served. Your vow is unbreakable. I give you the gift of the weapons you sent beneath the earth. You will wear them on your body, they will be part of you and you of them, call on them only for just reasons or to protect yourself.

Go use this power to take vengeance, I will take your form and care for the child as my own and when you return I will let you live out your days until you choose to go. But you must now wash one drop of the killers blood off of your hands for if you do I will not be able to give you your final gift.

Two days later, Aeron returned without a single drop of blood gone from her hands Hecate used it to not only return her child but her husband, son, and mother-in-law. The general and Aeron lived out their days and bared many more children, passing the power down to their offspring. Aeron said that in tribute to the one who gave gifts more precious than any other she would always her name. That is how the Hekaeron were born. They are guardians and protectors, the only become what Peter portrayed them as when acting in protection and vengeance to those who deserve it." Tessa finished finally.

"That is so cool," Erika said "We can really find one of those?"

"We already have one…" Boyd said giving her a look. "You're the Hekaeron, you pulled that bow out of your back earlier and shot that thing into the sky."

"The wheel of Hekate, it was a kind of protection over this house, it's so that this place is our refuge. No one with malicious will towards us can enter. Nothing can happen to it, no more fires…nothing. The power even carries over to Eve and Holden as my offspring." Tessa explained.

"I can't always be there physically to protect you, but here you are 100% safe. So you need to continue to listen to him. He's still the Alpha, as his wife I'm second in command. I'm also here to mediate, should you need it. As a Hekaeron, I'm here for defense purposes only. I don't throw the first punch."

"Yep, still the woman I married..." Derek piped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tessa said with a raised eyebrow.

The only answer Derek gave her was a smirk.

"You are a terror!" Tessa said flicking him in the arm.

"Are all of you ok?" Tessa asked with knitted eye brows.

"I am now," Erika responded.

"Me too," Boyd said.

"Same here," Issac added.

"Derek did something stupid, we all know it, hell he admitted it himself. I just want all of you to know that he isn't always the nicest person in the world, he isn't always the most decent person in the world. I'm his _wife_ and I'm saying that, but desperation or no he wouldn't just pull someone out of thin air to be part of his pack because he knows what kind instincts choosing a Beta entails. The protective instincts are unimaginable." Tessa finished.

"We believe you, Tessa." Boyd said stoically.

"Ok," Tessa said while letting out a breathe "Now there are rooms for each of you upstairs, pick which one you like. Issac, I'll take Holden."

Before Tessa could clear the table with her free hand Issac's voice pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Tessa?" Issac asked as he took his plate from her.

"Hm?" Tessa answered.

"You're Derek's wife that makes you kind of like our mom now, huh?" Issac asked as he put the dishes in the sink.

"If you would like to think of me that way, then sure." Tessa answered warmly.

"Cool," Issac said with a smile before exiting.

"Thanks," Derek said as he stood with a now sleeping Eve "I think you told a pretty good bedtime story."

"Ha. Ha. Thanks, Derek." Tessa answered "I didn't mean to step on your toes there."

"In a weird way I appreciate the back-up. I was scared when you came back and I thought the first person that the pack would hunt down was you and the babies. I'm glad you chose Columbia." Derek said as he and Tessa walked up the stairs.

"How did you…" Tessa asked giving him a confused look "Leighton…"

Derek's only response was walking to walk into the nursery.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek let out a breath as he absently kissed his wife's hair. She had fallen asleep where she normally rested her head when they would talk. The two had showed each other how much they had missed one another for most of the night. They had tried to have a 'naked conversation' about what was going on and what they would do, both of them knew that they were way too tired, particularly Tessa. It was what leads him to this point where he finally got to take everything in, alone with his thoughts.

Was it a cosmic joke? How did he go from a regular life, no hunters, no psycho packs invading Beacon Hills…no worries? Hell two months ago, he had bought a _grill_ they had a _family cookout_, at his house no less. He had a beer with Tessa's dad and talked about putting a pool in. He flipped burgers; he was a normal man with a family. It was a fact he was still accepting, but he was starting to like the feeling of it. Until Tessa had made him go to the grocery store, and he found a surprise waiting under his windshield wiper, it was a symbol. It was _their _symbol.

Word had finally gotten around that the Hale family; their once great pack had risen from the dead. Derek Hale, the new Alpha had taken a mate and had two new babies; he knew the symbol because Laura had shown it him before she left. He had forgotten that being a new Alpha was a lot like being in prison, you had to prove yourself. If you backed down when someone messed with you, you would end up being someone's bitch. They had been coming to either kill her or recruit her and possibly for the same reasons now. God knows what would happen to the babies and Tessa.

Wait, Tessa was protected now, so completely and in ways he couldn't have possibly provided. Why was that a problem? Why did he feel so inadequate? Threatened? Derek thought to himself as felt her shift before giving him a kiss on the chest and resettling herself only to be woken up by some whimpers.

"I've got it," Derek grumbled as he got up to put some pants on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peter Hale stepped quietly into the nursery where Derek's son was squirming on his back, wet. It had been a long time since he had seen a baby up close. He looked just like his father same hair, same nose, and same god awful scowl but at least he wasn't too fussy when he picked him up. Thank God, that was something that he shared with his mother. He never would have guessed that she was the woman Derek would end up marrying. For God's sake look at Derek's taste in women, but he remembered Tessa well.

There was a 'play room' on the second floor; it was where the little ones would play during the full moon. She never left that room, loving, warm, and fiercely protective, she loved every last child. She loved their whole family; he remembered her face lighting up whenever a family member walked into the room.

She loved them so much that she was willing to lay down her own life for them.

He never forgot that.

He would _never _forget that.

Now she bared the power of the Hekaeron, he laughed at the absurdity of it all. His sweet little Tessa Marie was now all grown up and now a member of one of the most dangerous groups of individuals ever known. One so secretive, they weren't even in their books, he had checked…twice. However, before he could ponder any further his nephew pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Put my son back in his crib," Derek said as his red eyes glowed in the darkness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Of all the things to see when he entered the nursery, this was the one picture that pissed him off the most.

"What? Excuse me for trying to care of my great-nephew." Peter said as he layed the baby back down and stepped away with his hands up "I like what you've done with your sisters room. Glow in the dark paint, very cute."

"Shut up, Peter." Derek snapped as he carried Holden to the changing table.

"You know, it's kind of funny. This whole little set up…you, Tessa, the kids" Peter said as he picked up the music box on the dresser and opened it up, letting the music play.

_"Blood…Not in front of the kids…Blood…Not in front of the kids…Blood." _Derek thought as he did his best to control himself while he changed the wet diaper.

"First the woman who killed our family, and you ended up with the one who nearly died trying to save it" Peter prodded as Derek buttoned up the baby duck covered footed pajamas "I have to say you have certainly upgraded since then,"

"If you have a point, then get to it." Derek said feeling his fingernails digging into the dark wood of the changing table.

"I bet this one's a Daddy's girl, she looks so much like her mother." Peter said as he walked over to Eve's crib.

"What are you getting at? Spit it out and stay the hell out of this room" Derek growled. _Blood. Blood. Blood._

"All I'm saying is that this is all very nice. I don't blame you for hiding them; you and I both know you wouldn't have been able to keep them safe." Peter began as he ran a hand over her hair "but look at them, half lycanthropes that are fused with the power of the Hekaeron. These two little one's are so full of power, and your wife. A real Hekaeron, in the flesh, practically immortal and more powerful than anything we have ever seen." Peter finished without looking up at Derek.

"You and I both know how weak you are, and as far as anyone knows, you're dead" Derek said as he let out a deep breath and turned to his uncle "So if I were you. I would be careful of what I say and what I do while you're here."

"…and you need all the help you can get, so if I were you I would get a hold of myself and remember that I need all the help I can get." Peter said calmly before leaving the room.

Derek growled in frustration before looking down at his son.

"What?" Derek said noting his son's knitted eyebrows "I would have woken your sister up, and probably have gotten blood on the carpet." Derek said as he picked up Holden and held him in front of him before adjusting him so he say on the top of Derek's rib cage, listening to his sons babbles. "I know, but then your mother would be really mad at me, and that would mean I would end up sleeping on the couch…someday when you are a grown up you will understand what I mean by 'sleeping on the couch'." Derek finished before laying his son down and watching him rub his eyes for a moment.

…

Tessa was making pancakes when Erika, Boyd, and Issac came downstairs. Luckily for all three of them it was Saturday.

"Good morning," Tessa said gently as she let the three kids sit down at the kitchen's bar while she cooked.

"Pancakes, you know it's like 12 right?" Erika asked as she watched Tessa flip another pancake.

"Whether it's morning, afternoon, or evening if you've just woken up it's breakfast time." Tessa answered without looking up from the pan.

"It smells good, Tess." Issac interjected as he elbowed Erika's rib.

"What?" Erika grumbled back to him.

"It's ok, I hope you like chocolate chip." Tessa said as she placed a pancake onto the stack.

However, before anyone could answer another guest made his entrance.

"Uh, we have a problem." Leighton said as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes wide as he pointed to the entrance of their home.

"What kind of a problem?" Tessa asked as she thrust her specula into Erika's hands "Don't burn it"

"The kind where our little friends tell us they ain't bullshittin'" Leighton answered as he lead her out onto their front lawn.

"Oh my God," Tessa answered as she looked down at what Leighton was motioning to. "They ain't bullshittin'"


End file.
